There are various racks and that can be installed on a vehicle to assist a user in the transportation of accessory items such as building materials, athletic equipment, and the like. These products are typically installed on the roof or on a bedrail of a vehicle to keep the accessory items in a high location so as to not interfere with the sightlines of the vehicle. These racks can interfere with the operation of the vehicle because of a high center of gravity caused by the placement of these racks and cause unwanted lateral forces to be applied on the vehicle while driving.